


Need a little love

by Sugarkittyartistpro



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Blood, Everyone Is Alive, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Sex, Yaoi, it takes place after the events in Toshima, modern! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarkittyartistpro/pseuds/Sugarkittyartistpro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Akira ran out of the shop, Keisuke becomes very worried and finds out what's been bothering Akira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need a little love

The day at the shop that Keisuke and Akira was coming to a close. Akira was helping a customer at the counter while Keisuke watched from far away. Akira was so beautiful whenever he would smile at customers and to their friends. Keisuke couldn't stop looking at him. But, he knows that he can't confess his love to Akira now because Akira was in a relationship with Shiki. By what Akira told him, he could tell that he was very happy. Keisuke would smile at him whenever Akira would tell him stories about their dates and all the sweet things that Shiki did for Akira. But, Keisuke's insides told him that he was very jealous of Shiki and wanted Akira to date him instead. Keisuke would still smile even though he can't be with Akira right now. All he can do now is hope that Akira would become single and would have Akira to himself. But for now, all he can do is to be there for his friend. Akira waved from behind the counter to the customer who was walking out of the shop.

"Have a nice day," Akira called out to the customer. The customer waved back to Akira. Keisuke watched as the customer walked out and walked over the counter. Akira pulled out a clipboard out of a drawer under the counter and started to write down.

"I think it's about time we close for the day, don't you think," Akira asked.

"Um...yea...it's getting late," Keisuke replied.

"Alright, I'll do the last minute things over here at the counter and you put this box back on the shelf," Akira said pulling out a huge box under the counter. 

"O-okay," Keisuke said helping Akira with the box. Keisuke put his hands on top of Akira's. Akira jumped and dropped the box on to the floor spilling the contents in the box. Akira backed up and held his hand to the side of his head.

"I'm s-sorry," Akira said breathing heavily.

"A-akira, are you alright," Keisuke asked approaching his friend. 

"G-get away from me," Akira yelled at Keisuke's face. Akira ran passed Keisuke and out of the shop.

"AKIRA," Keisuke yelled after him. Keisuke tried to run after him until he got stopped by their boss.

"What happend? I heard yelling so I came out of the back of the shop to see what was going on," their boss said. 

"It's Akira, I need to find him," Keisuke replied looking at his boss. "I'm s-sorry."

He ran away from the block from his boss. He stopped in front of the shop and looked around. 

"Akira, where are you," He called out.

"Hey, Keisuke! I found him," His boss called from behind him. "He's sitting in front of the forest behind the shop. But, I tried talking to him. He didn't say anything. I think you should try." His boss gestured Keisuke to the back of the shop. Keisuke looked out from the back of the shop and saw Akira sitting on a log with his head in his hands. He walked over to where Akira was sitting.

"Akira," Keisuke asked.

Akira turned his head to face Keisuke. Keisuke gasped at the sight. Akira looked at him with tear-soaked eyes. He was crying. Keisuke ran over to him facing Akira and pulled him into a hug. Akira sobbed into Keisuke's shoulder. Keisuke rubbed Akira's back and felt weird lines through Akira's shirt. 

"Akira? Why does your back feel weird," Keisuke asked still holding his friend. 

"Lift it up and see it for yourself," Akira said relaxing himself against Keisuke's shoulder.

"B-but," Keisuke stuttered. 

Akira pulled himself away from Keisuke's shoulder and looked in his eyes. "It's alright," he said. Akira turned his back so that it was facing Keisuke. Keisuke gulped and slowly lifted Akira's shirt. He was horrified at what he saw. Scars lined up, down and sideways across Akira's back. Tears picked at Keisuke's eyes.

"W-who did this to y-you," Keisuke asked.

Akira looked down and faced Keisuke. 

"Shiki," he told him. Keisuke was angry. How could Shiki hurt beautiful Akira like that? Why him? All Akira did was love him when no one else did. Keisuke put his hands on Akira's shoulders.

"Why? Why did he do that to you," Keisuke said looking in Akira's eyes. Akira looked down at his hands. Keisuke looked down at Akira's wrists. There were faint round marks on Akira's wrist. Akira looked back up while Keisuke was still looking at his wrists.

"You promise not to tell anyone, if I tell you," Akira said. Keisuke looked back and faced Akira.

"I promise," he replied. Akira gulped.

"Okay, you know that me and Shiki were dating right. Well, we aren't anymore," Akira said glancing to the side. Keisuke was shocked to see that his friend and his now ex-boyfriend of 2 years have broken up. He could care less about Shiki but Akira was probably hurt by it. Keisuke looked back at his friend to continue the story.

"He was so controlling and overprotective of me," Akira continued. That was true because whenever Akira would hang out with Keisuke and his friends, he would only stay for a hour or two. Keisuke noticed this when the couple first started going out. Akira would try to invite Shiki to come and hang out with them. But, Shiki would always leave with Akira with him. Akira was happy though even if it meant that he had to constantly choose over his relationship or his friends most of the time. 

"So that night when I broke up with him, he forced me onto the bed and tightly cuffed my wrists to the bars of the headboard. I was facing the headboard and he put a blindfold over my eyes so that I couldn't see anything. I heard him walk out of the bedroom and I kept calling his name to let me go. When I heard come back in the room, he climbed onto the bed and I could hear the sound of fabric ripping. He ripped my shirt with something sharp. He then glided something sharp and cold against my back. That's when I knew it was a knife," Akira started to sob into his hands and continued talking though the sobs. 

"He started to plunge the tip of the knife into my back and would glide it up, down, to the sides, everywhere. I was screaming at the top of my lungs but no one came. I kept telling him to stop but he never did," Akira said sobbing. Keisuke lunged forward and hugged Akira. 

"But it didn't stop there. After a couple minutes passed, he stopped. I thought the torture he put me through was over. But he started to take his clothes and my remaining clothes off of our bodies. He then started to thrust into me as hard as he could. He continued to have sex with me as bloody as I was on my back throughout the entire night. I was so tired, that I actually blacked-out. When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed and he was no where to be seen. The police broke into our apartment because someone called about hearing screaming while he was passing by our apartment door. Now, I've been fearing for my life even though it looks like I have nothing going on. I feel like he's constantly watching me and whenever someone touches me, I freak out. I'm so scared, Keisuke, I don't know what to do," Akira said finishing the story. His tears stained Keisuke's shirt but Keisuke didn't care. He held his crying friend feeling so helpless.

"A-akira, I'm so s-sorry! I wished you could have told me about this. I-i could have helped you," Keisuke said starting to cry. "For someone who will destroy you like that, should be punished. You never deserved this! I would never treat you like that, Akira," Keisuke realized that he just confessed his feeling for Akira. Keisuke started to freak out. 

"Maybe he didn't notice," Keisuke thought.

Akira sniffed and lifted his head to look at Keisuke.

"I-i...uh..," Keisuke said while still freaking out.

"K-Keisuke, what was that you just said," Akira asked.

"N-nothing," Keisuke replied, looking around and blushing.

"Keisuke, look at me," Akira asked holding Keisuke's head in his hands. Keisuke looked into Akira's eyes. 

"He's so beautiful, I can't help it," Keisuke thought.

Keisuke leaned forward and kissed Akira. To his surprise, Akira didn't back away from Keisuke kissing him. They both broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"O-oh my, I'm s-sorry, Akira! I couldn't help myself. Bad Keisuke," Keisuke hit himself on the side of the head.

"Hey! Don't hit yourself, it's okay. Keisuke, can I ask you a question," Akira asked holding Keisuke's head. "And answer it honestly."

Keisuke blushed, looking at Akira. "O-okay," He answered.

"Do you love me?" Akira asked.

"Yes, yes, I do, Akira. I love you so much! I've always have," Keisuke replied. Akira looked down and blushed. 

"Really?" Akira asked. 

"Yes, these are my true feelings toward you," Keisuke replied.

Akira chuckled and looked at Keisuke. "I'm glad because I love you too. I've always have even when I was with Shiki."

Keisuke smiled and hugged Akira. Akira returned the hug back to Keisuke.

"Akira, I love you so much! I couldn't stop thinking about you," Keisuke said hugging Akira.

Akira smiled and looked up into the almost night sky. "Keisuke, it's getting dark out. Is it okay if I stay at your apartment with you tonight,"

"Yes, yes, you can, Akira," Keisuke replied. He released from the hug and kissed Akira again. He broke the kiss and looked into Akira's beautiful eyes.

"Let's go home, Akira," He said smiling.

The ride to Keisuke's apartment was awkward and silent. Because they both knew what was going to happen when they get there.

"Ah, Keisuke," Akira moaned. Keisuke thrusted his penis into Akira gently.

"A-are you okay, Akira," Keisuke said behind Akira.

"Yea, I'm okay. Ah, Keisuke, are you sure that my scars don't gross you out," Akira asked looking behind him.

"No, not at all. Even though, Shiki did this to you. I'll still love you no matter what scars or whatever you have, I'll still love you with all my heart," Keisuke replied. Keisuke and Akira locked lips and kissed passionately. Keisuke thrusted hard into Akira. Akira moaned with each thrust.

"Ah, Akira, I-i'm coming already," Keisuke moaned as he thrusted into Akira.

"I-i'm getting close too," Akira replied.

"A-akira, I love you so much," Keisuke said as he was about the reach his climax.

"I-i love you too, Keisuke," Akira moaned. They both kissed each other and held each other as they both reached the end of their love-making. Keisuke pulled out of Akira and laid right next to him. Keisuke looked over to Akira, who was breathing calmly. Keisuke inched closer to Akira and held him.

"Is it alright if I stay here until I find a new apartment," Akira asked.

"Yea, but you can stay here forever with me, i-if you want," Keisuke replied. Akira looked up at Keisuke and smiled. 

"Really," Akira said as he was smiling. 

"Really," Keisuke replied excitedly.

"Well, I'll start moving tomorrow," Akira said with a smile.

"Yay! I'll help you move in tomorrow. I love you, Akira," Keisuke said before he kissed Akira on the forehead.

"I love you too, Keisuke," Akira replied. 

That night, they fell asleep in each other's arms. Even though, Akira had scars that would probably never go away he now knows that Keisuke will love him no matter what and Keisuke will do the same to Akira.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE the Keisuke x Akira ship. There my OTP! Enjoy the story.


End file.
